


You're All I Want

by simonbananaao3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions are high and Poe has the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Want

I had only met him a couple of days ago. Our attraction was easily seen by the people around us. My friend, Rey, had almost developed a sense that she knows when I’m thinking about him. I would always blush every time she made a comment. She would laugh at me, they all laughed. But they didn’t know what we had. I would have given my entire life to him. 

His black hair had a shine to it that I couldn’t understand but still loved. His brown eyes looked like melted milk chocolate syrup that you would look into and just want him immediately. His jaw, chiseled by Michelangelo himself. His face wrapped in a sharp stubble that felt like sandpaper to the touch. 

His face was everything to me, but nothing could compare to those lips. Cherry pink and full of color; you could kiss them all day if you had the time. It was a dream of mine that I would have over and again. I wanted him and only him like I required his presence in order to live. 

I saw him on base today. The look he gave me made my heart freeze. It wasn’t a look of hatred or bliss, but it was a look of desperation. His eyes were stressed and his breathing was uneven. I wasn’t afraid of him, but I was afraid for him. He looked away from me as if he didn’t want me to see him like this. 

I didn’t normally sit with him, I felt his friends were too good for me and I didn’t quite know him all that well. I just sat with Rey. We talked about a lot of different things, from her Jedi training to my time as a Stormtrooper. We shared some heartfelt moments, moments I wish I could share with him. 

We were in the middle of a conversation about something unimportant when I heard some commotion from his table. I looked up from Rey and saw all of his friends looking at me smiling and beckoning me to come over. His expression was blank; it wasn’t telling me to come or to not. 

I walked over there slowly. I put my hands in my pockets out of nervousness. I put them in the hands of my jacket. My jacket which was once his jacket. As I walked closer to them, their smiles became bigger and bigger. I couldn't decide whether their smiles were welcoming me or mocking me. I didn’t know what to expect. Thousands of thoughts ran through my head. Some rational, some not. Either way, when I got to the table I was greeted with several hollers and shouts. 

He remained silent.

“Poe’s told us you got a thing going, you two,” said one of the men. My eyes must have turned blood red because he gave me a terrified expression. I felt like I was about to vomit. What does someone say to an accusation like that? 

“I mean uh-,” I tried to say before I was interrupted.

“He sure is a looker ain’t he,” the man said.

“Y-Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, we’re not here to terrorize you.” Are you sure? I thought to myself.

“We’ll leave you be. Just keep him happy for us. He’s the best pilot in the Resistance, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” I said with a grin. Poe shot me a small smile. Finally, an expression that wasn’t devoid of emotion. I began to walk back to my table, listening for anything else they would say about me.

“Hey,” said a familiar face. He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. Most of the people in the Mess Hall were looking at us at this point. 

There stood the man of my dreams. His eyes stared at me with a nervous look. I was concerned, but I was also glad that he was speaking to me. 

“Hi,” I said trying to keep my cool. 

“I’m sorry about them. That wasn’t really the way I wanted to introduce you to my friends.”

“It’s fine.”

There was a pause.

“Could I talk to you somewhere else? Somewhere more private?” he said suddenly.

“Oh, uh, sure.”

He nodded and took my hand. This surprised me, as the last time he touched me was when he was patting my back before a mission. I missed his touch. His hand was strong but it was still soft. It felt good to hold his hand. 

He led me down the hallway where most of the commander’s rooms were. I assumed he would be taking me to his room. People looked at us as we walked down the halls. Some laughed. Some applauded us. I felt like I just wanted to bury myself into Poe’s shoulder and never leave his side. 

We finally got to his room. He punched in the passcode to get in quickly like he was in a hurry. He welcomed me in and I noticed immediately that his room did not match the rest of the base. His room was white and orange and it was clean. Very clean. I definitely didn’t expect this from him, but I liked it a lot. 

Before I could process everything in the room, Poe grabbed my arms and pushed me against a wall. My heart started beating faster. His eyes burned into mine. 

“Do you want me?” he asked breathing heavily. The question took me aback.

“What?”

“I said, do you want me?”

“Yes! Yes, I want you!” I shouted. He smiled.

“We’re gonna do this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” And with that, he leaned into me and started kissing me. It was a rush of emotions and feelings that I had never felt before, but all I knew is that I wanted more. 

His hands pressed my arms against the wall as he pushed his face closer to mine. Our tongues were now intertwined, and we let out soft moans every time we licked into each other's mouths. It was like we were connected. We had become one, and I wanted to stay that way. 

We would take small breaks in between to moan, breathe and do other things. He finally stopped long enough so that he could take off his shirt. His muscular build was exposed to me and I wanted it so bad. He stopped again to take off my shirt. I could tell he was happy with what he saw, because bit his lip and looked me in the eyes seductively. We soon returned to making out, and he was more powerful than ever.

His hands moved away from my arms, freeing me so that I could hold him. His hands felt down my shoulders, the sides of my torso, and right on my ass. I moaned when he squeezed my cheeks. As he squeezed, he pulled me closer towards him. Our lower bodies were now touching, and I could feel his cock through his flight pants. Thank the Force for that thin fabric.

As we kissed, I moved my hand down to his bulge. It was bigger than I had expected and I was totally okay with that. He could clearly see where I was going with this because he started to move his hand down to my cock as well. I was quite hard already as was he and his hand on my dick made me moan even louder. 

I stopped kissing him once I was ready to go further. I got on my knees and began stripping the layers of clothing off of his lower body. His boxers were finally exposed to me as he kicked off his pants. I grabbed his rock hard member in my hand and started stroking through his boxers. He threw his head back in pleasure as I stroked faster and faster. His moans became louder and he bit his lip frequently.

I soon grew tired of just stroking him. I wanted his dick in my mouth. I started to pull down his boxers, and soon I exposed his cock. I was excited to see it finally, and I wanted to dig right in. I had never given a blowjob before, but I was going to do my best. I tried to fit most of his dick in my mouth so that I could move my tongue around it. I succeeded partially, and Poe moaned loudly. 

Soon, he started to push my head down onto his dick. He was really moaning a lot now. I was quite proud of myself. I wanted to give him more. I tried to deep throat him, but my gag reflex got the best of me. I still made him moan louder than he had previously.

He looked down at me sharply. He smiled.

“My turn,” he said.

I chuckled and bit my lip as I rose back up to his level. I have never received a blowjob, and I have definitely never given one, so all of this was new, and I loved it. He gave me a quick kiss before he went down on his knees.

I could tell he was very eager because he cut straight to the chase and pulled out my dick and began sucking. I was in pure bliss. It was like ecstasy and dopamine combined. I was having sex with the man of my dreams. His lips around the tip of my cock. His tongue, swirling around my shaft. I never wanted to leave this moment.

I saw that Poe had been jerking himself off while he was blowing me. For some reason, this made me even hornier. I was in too much pleasure to even think about blowing Poe again.

I was going to come soon. I could feel it. 

“Poe. Poe, I’m gonna come.” He stopped sucking and started jacking me off quickly.

The pleasure started to build up. I was letting out loud and intense moans. 

“Oh fuck, Poe. Poe, I’m about to come!”

He jacked me off faster than ever. It felt like I was shaking. Dams were breaking. Waterfalls.

Explosion. 

I came all over his face and hand. I didn’t realize that Poe had a silent orgasm as well. His other hand covered in his own sperm. 

“That was amazing,” I said.

“Yeah. It definitely was,” he said as he was licking the semen off of his fingers.

Poe got up from where he was and gave me a quick kiss. He got sat down on his bed and waited for me to join him. I laid down right next to him and closed my eyes. Poe wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my chest. I kissed the back of his head and drifted slowly to sleep.


End file.
